


Mj and Ned joined the chat

by MarvelShipsSam4545



Series: SuperTeen's groupchats (who aren't even super lol ) [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome Michelle Jones, Fluff, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Light Angst, More Charecters with every chapter, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, all the characters are intertwined, cassie and harley broke up last time and idk what imma do with their relationship if im being honest, creeper aww man, groupchats, peter and harley live with tony, the nine are idiots, there is more relationships but i'm too lazy to write them out, this turned out to have way more angst then i intended, uh... sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelShipsSam4545/pseuds/MarvelShipsSam4545
Summary: SECOND PART IN A SERIESThe teens have added two new members to the chat. MJ and Ned. Summer is over and school is starting for the teens. What happens when the majority get moved permanently to NYC?I recommend you read the first part before you get to this.AgesNed, MJ, Shuri, Peter: 16Wanda: 18Harley, Cooper: 17Cassie, Lila: 15Snap users:Lila: LilaLooPeter: PeterBpHarley: HarleyKCooper: Cooper32Cassie: caSSieMJ: callmeMJNed: guyinthechair/NedInTheChairWanda: WandaWitxhShuri: ShuriOfWakandaFAIR WARNING: SOMETIMES I WILL POST TWICE IN THE SAME DAY AND OTHERS I WON'T POST AT ALL





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, welcome to the second part!  
Again if you haven't read Text Adventures with Peter, Harley, Cassie, Cooper, Wanda, Lila, and Shuri. I recommend you read that first. 
> 
> Enjoy the first part!
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated

SNAPCHAT  
69

caSSie: Im nervousssss  
LilaLoo: it’s sophomore year, it’s fine  
PeterBp: lol i start next week  
guyinthechair: same  
LilaLoo: then why r u up?  
PeterBp: forced training by mr. stark, ned why u up?  
guyinthechair: i have a job  
Cooper32: senior year here we go.  
HarleyK: wElCoMe To ThE bReAd BaNk  
callmeMJ: we sell bread, we sell loafs  
WandaWitxh: we got bread on deck, bread on the fLOOR  
PeterBp: Toasted, roasted  
LilaLoo: shut the fuck up, listen i just need baguette and a brioche  
guyinthechair: we dont have any of those, you can get the gluten free white bread, the potato bread  
ShuriOfWakanda: what the fuck is gluten? take that shit out  
Cooper32: It’s gluten FREE  
guyinthechair: I dont caaaaaare if it’s free  
HarleyK: swear on your fucking YEEZYS, if u wanna fight we gonna fight  
PeterBp: tryna be on WORLDSTAR?  
LilaLoo: what u gonna record it?  
ShuriOfWakanda: ye i got my dollar store camera ON  
callmeMJ: what's the fucking SITUAAAAAAAATIOOOOON?  
caSSie: WhAt ThE fUcK dO yOu WaNt?  
WandaWitxh: im the motherfukin managerrrrr  
Cooper32: AT THE BREAD STORE?  
HarleyK: BREEEAAAAAD  
PeterBp: tell him to take the motherfucking gluten OUT THE BREAD  
guyinthechair: imma need you to shut that BULLSHIT up CHIEF. we can't take SHIT out the BREAD.  
callmeMJ: why put it in, in the first place. I KNOW Y’ALL SMOKING THAT PACK  
ShuriOfWakanda: we got CRACKERS, no gluten  
LilaLoo: fuck crackers  
caSSie: it's gluten free, you want the gluten or nah?  
callmeMJ: hell no, you better take the gluten out that damn shit  
PeterBp: look we got whole wheat: gluten free. texas toast: gluten free. TORTILLA-  
HarleyK: fuck all that. what BITCHASS COUNTRY are y'all from where they got this BULLSHIT at?  
Cooper32: florida  
WandaWitxh: i knew it  
ShuriOfWakanda: look you can either take this YEAST or i’m calling the POLICE  
callmeMJ: i'm going WEAST  
LilaLoo: nah don’t call the police, i got a warrant  
PeterBp: honeslty fuck y’all. I ain’t never seen anybody act this way over BREAD.  
callmeMJ: what the fuck are you saying?  
caSSie: all i'm sayin' is, fuck y'alls bread, fuck the gluten, and FUCK THEM CRACKERS  
guyinthechair: but the crackers don't have gluten  
HarleyK: I’ll take those  
Cooper32: okay that's gonna be  
ShuriOfWakanda: nah i ain't PAYING.  
WandaWitxh: I've completed my life goal, I can die now.  
LilaLoo: k imma go to school now, peace fuckers  
Cooper32: lol same bye  
caSSie: oop- gotta go in an hour cause my fucking school starts at 7 here in calli  
callmeMJ: bye  
PeterBp: good luck

HARLEY’S PHONE  
Therapist

Therapist: Good morning, Harley. I’m checking in on you, how’s your morning?  
Harley: hey Dr. Green. It’s ok. My friends and I did a really long joke over text so that was fun, I guess.  
Therapist: Good, did you have a nightmare last night?  
Harley: yeah, I did. I woke up screaming and accidentally woke Peter up. But I can’t sleep in a bedroom by myself. I can’t close my eyes when I’m alone. So in Peter’s room I stay.  
Therapist: Did you count to ten when you had your nightmare?  
Harley: Yes, Peter helped me.  
Therapist: Good. Well, I’ll leave you to your day. I’ll see you at my office tomorrow?  
Harley: Yes sir.

)-(

“Harley Keener! These dishes aren’t done!” Tony yells from the kitchen into the living room where Morgan, Peter and Harley are all playing on the Xbox. Well, Morgan is watching.  
“Yeah, sorry one sec. Pause the game, Peter.”  
“Ok.”

Harley washes the dishes as he gets a text on his phone. He decides to check it when he’s done.

HARLEY’S PHONE  
Cassie 

Cassie: hey Harley I miss you, I was wondering if we could talk?  
Harley: yeah sure, call me when you get out of school k?  
Cassie: will do.

“Ok unpause,” Harley says to Peter when he gets back to his game.  
“Harley you really need to get better at this game,” Peter said.  
“Relax, Parker. I haven’t been playing as long as you.”  
“Harley is better!” Morgan says to her brother figures.  
“Yeah yeah,” Peter says pulling Morgan in for a tickle hug. She is laughing uncontrollably. Harley smiles a real smile.

SNAPCHAT  
69

guyinthechair: still can’t believe I'm in a group chat with such cool people  
callmeMJ renamed the chat to 8 idiots and one MJ  
PeterBp: thats fair.  
WandaWitxh: i feel attacked  
ShuriOfWakanda: Same  
HarleyK: lol same  
guyinthechair changed his name to NedInTheChair.  
NedInTheChair: I’m not offended.  
PeterBp: why’d u change ur name?  
NedInTheChair: cause this one sounds cooler. Also i was bored of the other one.  
HarleyK: yeah i like this one better  
WandaWitxh: how u feeling harley?  
HarleyK: better thx for asking <3  
WandaWitxh: <3  
callmeMJ: tea?  
HarleyK: no.. no no. MJ no.  
PeterBp: is there something u didn’t tell me keener?  
HarleyK: no chill.  
NedInTheChair: yeah sure.  
ShuriOfWakanda: i really don't believe u  
WandaWitch: there is nothing going on between us i swear.  
ShuriOfWakanda: fine. But only cause wanda confirmed it.  
PeterBp: shuri, what time is it in Wakanda?  
ShuriOfWakanda: 8pm why?  
PeterBp: just wondering  
HarleyK: anyone know what time they get out of school?  
WandaWitxh: bartons get out at 3:15 ik that. But 4:15 y'alls time  
ShuriOfWakanda: cassie gets out at 3:30. But 5:30 y'alls time  
HarleyK: cool  
callmeMJ: so, harley. We can i meet u?  
PeterBp: Mj!  
HarleyK: you’ll meet me at midtown

AFTER SCHOOL FOR THE BARTONS AND CASSIE

SNAPCHAT  
8 idiots and one MJ

caSSie: Y’all. I'm moving to NYC  
HarleyK: i’m sorry what?  
PeterBp: yeah mr. stark is moving everyone back to nyc  
ShuriOfWakanda: not me. I gotta stay in Wakanda. :(  
LilaLoo: apparently the Avengers are back together or some shit. Idk.

Cooper: we all smart so we all transferring to midtown aye.NedInTheChair: oh fun! I can meet y’all  
ShuriOfWakanda: I feel a wave of depression coming over me.  
WandaWitxh: Since i’m the most powerful Avenger i’m coming back to NYC  
PeterBp: is Thor coming back?  
WandaWitxh: idk ask ur dad  
HarleyK: lmao ask ur dad.  
PeterBp: Your not my DAAAAD  
callmeMJ: lmao  
HarleyK: So all y’all coming to Nyc?  
ShuriOfWakanda: no :(  
caSSie: we know u not  
PeterBp: yay I'm excited.


	2. Everyone is pissed off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some angst so be warned. 
> 
> Cassie is mad at Harley, Harley is mad at Peter, and Peter is just plain pissed.
> 
> The other 6 try to figure out what's going on with their best friends.
> 
> All while getting ready for NYC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE FIRST PART IN THE SERIES IF YOU HAVEN'T YET
> 
> Yeet welcome back fuukers. Jk love you guys, Um this chapter is a bit angsty so yeah.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated

“Tony, why didn’t you tell me that the Lang family was moving into the tower with us?” Harley was chasing Tony around his lab.  
“What's the problem? I thought you and Cassie were fine.” Tony turned to be face to face with Harley.  
“It’s just, I really don’t want to get back with her.”  
“Keener. You said it was a break.”  
“Tony, c’mon man. You can’t do this to me.”  
“It’s not my kid, it’s Fury, he wants everyone back in the same spot.”  
“Jesus, fuck; alright Tony. But I need a way to-” That’s when Harley’s phone rang.

“Damnit, it’s Cassie.”  
“You’re on your own kiddo.” Tony left the lab.

“Hey Cassie,” Harley said as he answered the call.  
“Hi Harley, um. I was wondering if we could talk about our relationship or whatever.”  
“I guess we should since you’re moving into the tower.”  
“I really miss you, I- I just… I don’t know.”  
“Cassie, I know you miss me. But I don’t think I can get back together with you right now. The death of my family affects me on the daily and I really don’t want you to have to deal with that.”  
“But I want to be there for you.”  
“Cassie, It’s not you, it’s me” There is a scoff from Cassie. “Cas, I’m serious. I really can’t be in a relationship with you right now.”  
“Fine Harley. See you soon.”  
“By-” Cassie hung up before Harley could finish his “bye”.

“That was easier than I thought.” Harley left the lab.

SNAPCHAT  
8 idiots and one MJ

callmeMJ: umm.. So anyone got tips for junior year?  
PeterBp: babe, you alright?  
callmeMJ: Call me?  
NedInTheChair: wonder what that's about.  
HarleyK: it’s probably nerves.  
ShuriOfWakanda: wassup fuckers.  
LilaLoo: isn’t like, 12 am for u shuri?  
ShuriOfWakanda: yeah, and?  
LilaLoo: idk  
caSSie: my day fucking sucked. Fucking hell  
Cooper32: language  
caSSie: im sorry: my day fucking sucked. Fucking HECK  
Cooper32: better  
HarleyK left the chat.  
Cooper32: wtf?  
LilaLoo: …  
caSSie: he’s being moody.  
WandaWitxh: why’d he leave?  
NedInTheChair: idk  
Cooper32 added HarleyK to the chat  
HarleyK has left the chat  
Cooper32: well damn  
ShuriOfWakanda: damn..  
callmeMJ: I'm good now, thanks pete.  
PeterBp: np babe. Why did harley leave?  
WandaWitxh: idfk u live with him.  
PeterBp: ur right, one sec.

“Harls?” Peter knocks on his own bedroom door, assuming that's where Harley would be.  
“Come in Peter.”  
Harley was sitting on his top bunk, reading a book. His phone was charging on Peter’s couch.  
“What's up?” Peter said, jumping onto the ceiling and fucking walking on it to Harley’s bed then dropping on top of it with a thud.  
“Oops.”  
“Parker you’re an idiot.”  
“I know, but wha-” Peter was interrupted by Harley leaning in closer to his face.  
“Harls…” Peter acted confused, but his actions said otherwise. Harley moved his hand to Peter’s thigh.  
“Shh… it’s ok Pete. Just one. Ok?” Harley smirked at the boy he had under his control. Peter just nodded because he was at a loss of words.

Harley leaned in closer, their lips brushing against each other. Peter closing the tiny gap between them. They kissed, finding their rhythm. Harley has been living with this boy for six weeks, and he’s part of the reason he needed to break with Cassie.  
“Harls.. Tha- that was n.. Needed.” Peter said when he left Harley’s lips.  
“Very.”

“Kiss me again,” Peter almost commanded  
“My pleasure.” and he did. Peter didn’t want to stop kissing this boy. But he did need to breathe.  
“Jesus Keener.”  
“I want this, you, now.”  
“Harls-”  
“Let me rephrase that, I want to be yours.”

Peter’s phone started ringing.

He did a double flip and almost hit his head on the roof. He answered the call.

“MJ! Hi, No i-i’m good. Yeah.. yup, yeah see you Monday, babe. I love you.” Peter hung up. 

“Do you?”  
“Do I what, Keener?”  
“Love her.”  
“Yeah, I do.”  
“Just what I expected.” Harley jumped down from the top bunk and walked out of Peter’s room.  
“Fuck..” Peter says as his sits down on the couch. His head in his hands, looking at the floor.

SNAPCHAT  
8 idiots and one MJ

ShuriOfWakanda: begone T H O T  
LilaLoo: okay now it’s most definitely past one am in Wakanda.  
callmeMJ added HarleyK to the chat  
PeterBp left the chat  
HarleyK left the chat  
caSSie left the chat  
callmeMJ renamed the chat to 5 idiots and one MJ  
callmeMJ: for the time being till the three of them figure out their shit.  
WandaWitxh: wtf is going on?  
NedInTheChair: in the week i’ve known Cassie and harley, this isn’t like them at all.  
callmeMJ: and in the 3 months I've dated peter this isn't like him.  
Cooper32: WHATS THE FUCKING SITUAAAAAAATIOOOOON  
LilaLoo: not right now coops.  
Cooper32: shit I just read the chat. Wtf is going on?  
ShuriOfWakanda: they better figure it out before y’all move in together, or that's gonna be a total shitshow.  
Cooper32: shit u right.  
WandaWitxh: I’m actually worried.

MJ’S PHONE  
My Spidey

MJ: spidey?  
My Spidey: not now MJ.  
MJ: no, wtf is going on?  
My Spidey: Cassie is mad at harley, harley is mad at me. Simple.  
MJ: wtf why?  
My Spidey: idk ask cassie.  
MJ: k, love u  
( Read )  
MJ: Love?

SNAPCHAT  
5 idiots and one MJ

callmeMJ send a screenshot  
WandaWitxh: he fucking left u on read?  
Cooper32: why is Harley mad at peter?  
LilaLoo: why is cassie mad at Harley? I thought they were gonna get back together.  
ShuriOfWakanda: jesus christ imma kill peter  
LilaLoo: go tf to sleep shuri damn.  
NedInTheChair: well fuck... This can’t be good.  
ShuriOfWakand: nope, sleep is for the WEAK  
WandaWitxh: jesus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a bit Harley/Peter for y'all <3


	3. Hallie Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri brings up the fact that in the 1998 parent trap movie, Hallie Parker has the same last name as Peter. Naturally, the teens vote and Peter is now to be addressed at Hallie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand I'm back.
> 
> Also happy birthday to the man Peter Parker.
> 
> Kudo's and Comments appreciated

NEXT DAY

SNAPCHAT  
5 idiots and one MJ

callmeMJ added HarleyK  
callmeMJ added caSSIe  
callmeMJ added PeterBp

callmeMJ: y’all got ur shit sorted?

caSSie: i'm in school

caSSie left the chat

LilaLoo: that's not my best friend. Wtf?

PeterBp: im fine, IDK about Harley. He skipped dinner last night. 

ShuriOfWakanda: skipped dinner? That's so unlike him.

callmeMJ renamed the chat to our friends are a mess

3 DAYS TIME JUMP

SNAPCHAT  
Our friends are a mess

PeterBp added caSSie to the chat

HarleyK: fuck y’all and fuck y’all bread

callmeMJ: y’all fuckers good now?

PeterBp: ye, we got the bread.

caSSie: we moving in toMORROW BITCHES

LilaLoo: that's my best friend! hey

caSSie: hey

NedInTheChair: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

PeterBp: WHAT NED TELL US

callmeMJ: what have u sensed

NedInTheChair: oh, it’s just school starts in 3 days.

ShuriOfWakanda: y’all ever watch the parent trap?

Cooper32: which one?

ShuriOfWakanda: the 1998 one.

callmeMJ: oh shit thats my fav movie

ShuriOfWakanda: permission to call Peter Parker, Hallie Parker?

NedInTheChair: as the best friend of the spider I grant full permission

callmeMJ: lol same

HarleyK: wait wait wait. We are calling parker, Hallie Parker?

PeterBp: what?

callmeMJ: hey Hallie

PeterBp: oh I love that movie.

“Hey, Hallie Parker.” Harley looked up from his phone and winked at Peter.  
“Hey, Keener.” 

The two have avoided kissing each other, although it’s been extremely difficult. Harley really liked Peter, and vise Versa. But Peter has a commitment to MJ, and Harley understood that. So the two tried to forget the encounter. They went on acting like the brother figures they were supposed to act like.

“Pete Pete! Daddy bought us a new game!” Morgan came running into the room.  
“Hey little miss, what game did he get us?” Peter looked up.   
“Super smash bros!”  
“Oh for the Nintendo switch?”  
“Yup!”

So the two sit down and play together, Harley watching from the couch.

“Tony! Steve and Bucky are here!” Pepper yells from the couch she and Harley were sitting on.  
Morgan looked up, so naturally, Peter paused the game.  
“Mommy, are Rose and Oliver coming?” Morgan asked Pepper.  
“Darling, they live here now.” She smiled at her daughter.

“Rose! Oliver! Hi” Morgan ran over to her best friends. Pepper walking over.   
“Welcome, FRIDAY will tell you where your room is. And of course, the twins have their own rooms.” Pepper smiled at her Husband’s teammates.  
“Thank you, Pepper,” Steve says.

Harley takes Morgan’s spot in Super smash bros, he winks at Peter.  
“You need to stop doing that,” Peter whispered to Harley.  
“But Hallieeeee,”  
“Harls I’m serious. You can’t act like this at school or period. We agreed”  
“Fine,”

Peter was tempted to get up and leave, but he really wanted to pass the level. He and Harley not only passed that level but 7 more. They played together for hours. Harley making a snide comment every now and then.

It was just the two boys in the living room, Steve and Bucky were unpacking them self and their children’s items.   
Morgan and her friends here hanging out in her room upstairs. Pepper was upstairs with Tony doing god knows what.

“Lord Parker, I’m way better at this game then you,” Harley joked,  
“Haha very funny.”

SNAPCHAT  
Our friends are a mess

Cooper32: holy shit, we move in tomorrow.

LilaLoo: this is gonna be chaotic.

ShuriOfWakanda: stop rubbing it in ;(

HarleyK: I can't wait for all of us to go to school together

ShuriOfWakanda has left the chat

PeterBP: lol y’all fucked up. 

Cooper32: hey Hallie

PeterBp: hey

WandaWitxh added ShuriOfWakanda to the chat

SNAPCHAT  
WandaWitxh added PeterBp  
WandaWitxh added callmeMJ  
WandaWitxh added NedInTheChair  
WandaWitxh added Cooper32  
WandaWitxh added HarleyK  
WandaWitxh added caSSie  
WandaWitxh added LilaLoo  
WandaWitxh named the chat chaos w/o Shuri

WandaWitxh: this is so Shuri doesn't get pissed when we are all living together cause   
lord knows that girl can get mad real quick.

caSSie: true dat

NedInTheChair: i gtg. Parents need me

callmeMJ: lol my parents aren’t even at home.

WandaWitxh: is that something to brag about it.

callmeMJ: idk

HarleyK: oh this was a good idea, btw the Barnes-Rogers family is here already.

Cooper32: noice

WandaWitxh: noice

LilaLoo: noice.

NEXT DAY

SNAPCHAT  
Chaos w/o Shuri

Cooper32 we are on the way with our shit in a giant ass car.

caSSie: lol same.

LilaLoo: supposedly Wanda is flying.

HarleyK: ayeeeeeee I’m excited for y’all to move in

PeterBp: same

NedInTheChair: I’m excited to meet y’all

callmeMJ: same.

HarleyK: yeetus cleetus lets fuck shit upus

LilaLoo: u gucci fam?

HarleyK: i got my dollar store camera ON

ShuriOfWakanda added ShuriOfWakanda to the chat

PeterBp: WTF HOW

ShuriOfWakanda: im a hacker dumbass, also y’all were all active at the same time and not texting in the other chat so i assumed that y’all made another one. Also Hallie I may have entered every group chat u have without me, i’ll leave the others.

PeterBp: i- ok then

Cooper32 deleted the chat

SNAPCHAT  
Our friends are a mess

Cooper32: ok fuck u shuri

ShuriOfWakanda: lmao

WandaWitxh: I got plane wifi wtf did i miss?

PeterBp: shuri hacked into the other chat so cooper deleted it

HarleyK: I mean, we had it coming 

caSSie: we did honestly

HOURS LATER

SNAPCHAT  
Our friends are a mess

caSSie: welp, i won't be moving in until tomorrow.

Cooper32: it’s twelve in the fucking morning and we just pulled into the Avengers tower

PeterBp: good thing i wasn’t asleep, I’ll be down in a sec.

WandaWitxh: my new room is amazing, i got my own fucking mini fridge

PeterBp: glad you are enjoying it

Cooper32: Nathaniel is asleep, Lila is asleep, dad just woke up mom. I just wanna sleep.

PeterBp: be quiet when u come in, Mr. Stark and Pepper are asleep. So is Harley, Morgan, and the Barnes-Rogers fam. Natasha and Bruce went on a date and hadn’t returned yet. Oh and Thor is still in space. Aunt Carol is here with Aunt Val. They are r on the couch or something. 

WandaWitxh: r u and Harley still sharing a room?

PeterBp: ye, his night terrors calm down when he’s asleep in the same room with someone he knows. But these terrors are worse than the ones I had when ben died. Or when may told me she had to move across the world.

Cooper32: we r coming inside.

PeterBp: k

“Hey Cooper, Hi Lila. Hi Mr. Hawkeye sir, Hello Mrs. Barton, Hey little Nathaniel.” Peter says to the Barton family once he meets them outside.  
“Hey,” The Barton family say in unison.  
“Peter, the rooms are on floor what?” Laura asks.  
“Floor five, although Lila and Cooper’s are next to Wanda’s room on the 3rd floor, the same one Morgan, Harley and I are on. I like to call it the chaos floor.”  
“Makes sense, Alright kids grab your stuff and head to the 3rd floor,” Clint says to his oldest kids.

Lila and Cooper follow Peter to the third floor. He reminds them to stay quiet. Peter led them to their own rooms then went back into his own, to find an awake Harley in the middle of a panic attack.

“Harley!” Peter jumped up to Harley’s bed. Harley couldn’t speak  
“Hey hey hey! What's wrong, it’s ok, breath.” Peter kept rubbing Harley’s back trying to calm him down, Harley turned his head into the crook of Peter’s neck and cried. Peter wrapped his arms around the older boy assuring him that everything was going to be ok, that he was there. That peter would protect him.

And- Oh no, he was falling for Harley, Again.


	4. The hatred of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie finally gets to the tower. Peter and Harley are fighting the temptation to love each other. 
> 
> Believe me, it's hard for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye welcome back
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram!  
@holland.simpkins  
@sam_maya_josh_eva_pets_  
@samspics2004
> 
> (you don't have to follow all three lmao)
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated

Harley finally fell back asleep, Peter just held the boy in his arms for hours. Occasionally kissing the top of his head.

He really hated himself for falling again. He was doing so good over the past few days, but you can’t really control love.

“Not yet,” he said to himself, he was talking about MJ. He can’t bring this to her attention yet, not yet. He kissed the top of the boy’s head again. 

  
  
  
  


Harley woke up again around four am. Freaking out, but he felt the warmth around him. 

_ Peter. _

Harley looked up to find Peter fighting tiredness.

“Shh, it’s ok. Sleep Parker.” Harley said to Peter

“Hm? Ok. If you say so.”

Peter lied down on Harley’s bed and fell asleep. Harley crawled out his arms and went to sleep in Peter’s bed. But he couldn’t fall back asleep. Harley had too many things on his mind. His family, the fact his ex-girlfriend is moving in tomorrow, and Peter. Peter’s lips, His hair, his ass his eyes, those brown beautiful eyes.

Harley has been falling for Peter for weeks now, he was so over his ex, he even forgets he dated a girl sometimes.

Harley doesn't get much sleep once his eyes finally shut, he hears the creaking of the bed above him as Peter jumps off. Harley groans and sits up.

“Did I wake you? Sorry, Harls.”

“It’s ok, Darlin,” Harley said this not realizing he said it. He was half asleep for starters.

Peter walks over to his bed, the one the blonde boy slept in, Harley lies back down, turning the opposite direction of peter and tries to fall back asleep. Peter sits on the edge of his bed. Harley turns back over to the other side and smiles at him.

“Hey,” Harley laughed

“Hey,” Peter leaned down and placed a soft peck on Harley’s lips. He got up again and walked out of the room

“Cheater,”

“How keener?” Peter winked.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


SNAPCHAT

Our friends are a mess

Cooper32: get y’all’s asses out here my mom made waffles.

PeterBp: yay coming rn

WandaWitxh: same

HarleyK: yeah fuck it. 

caSSie: Imma fucking kashoot myself

ShuriOfWakanda: y?

NedInTheChair: Cassie no don't die, I haven't met u yet.

caSSie: my dad is the slowest fucking driver in the world.

LilaLoo: tru dat

callmeMJ: oof thats tuff

Cooper32: Yo, wanda, peter, harley, lila c’mon

LilaLoo: ok ok

  
  
  
  


The four teenagers and their adult friend, Wanda, ate Laura’s delicious waffles.

“Mrs. Barton, this is delicious!” Peter stated.

“Peter, how many times do we have to tell you? Call us by our names.” Clint says walking into the kitchen, giving his wife a peck on the cheek. 

“He literally can’t address adults by their first name, except Pepper for some reason,” Tony says, taking a grape from Morgan. He gives her ‘that look’ Peter giggles. 

Harley swore to himself, Peter’s laugh is the most angelic thing he will ever hear.

  
  
  
  
  
  


PETER’S PHONE

My Girl

My Girl: Hey, two days spidey

Peter: Yeah I know! Junior year babyy

My Girl: yeah, it’s gonna be fun with all your friends there.

Peter: Yup! Oh gtg baby, Mr. Stark said it’s training.

My Girl: I love you.

Peter looked up from his phone and sighed. 

“What's wrong Hallie Parker?” Lila said to him.

“Hm? Oh nothing, I’m good.” He smiled at his friend. Harley looked at him, then looked down. 

“Peter, Wanda let’s go.” Clint says to them, “Stark needs us.”.

The training was total torture, Peter hasn’t had to train like that in months. It was tiring, especially because he had to start junior year in 2 fucking days. Gosh, his life was tiring, all he wanted to do was sleep, which was fine by Tony.

)-(

Harley found Peter asleep in his bed. He tapped him on the shoulder.

“Peter? Cassie is here.” Harley gently woke him up. Peter made a noise before he looked at the blonde boy.

“Hey, Harley.”

“Hi”

“Cassie is here?”

“Yup.”

“Mk, meet you out there.” Peter points to the hallway. He threw on a midtown tech t-shirt and walked out to greet Cassie. 

Harley looked annoyed, like really annoyed. His ex just fucking moved into the tower, like how is he supposed to deal with that? Peter shook Scott and Hope’s hand before Tony told them where their room was.

“Hi, Cassie!” Peter said excitedly.

“Hey Spider, Harley.” She nodded at the Tennessee boy.

“Cassie,” He said.

  
  



	5. First day of class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the kids make fun of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet yeet babyyy
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy

**Monday Morning. Midtown Tech.**

“Oh my lord, Peter this school is so nice!” Cassie says walking into the school.

“Yeah, I guess, Oh look over there, It’s Ned and MJ.” Peter waves to them

Harley, Cassie, Lila, and Cooper follow Peter over to his locker, where Ned and MJ are.

“How’d you guys know this was my locker?” He says to them, doing his signature handshake with Ned then kissing MJ on the cheek. Harley looked down at the floor. 

“Hi I’m Ned,” Ned introduced himself to Peter’s friends.

“You realize you’ve been talking to them over snap for a week right?” Peter laughs.

“Yeah, I kn-” Ned starts to say.

“This one’s an idiot, I’m the smart one,” MJ says to the hero kids. Ned just stares at her.

“Hey MJ,” Lila says.

The bell rings, first period. Lila and Cassie have Biology together, so they head to that classroom. Cooper and Harley have calculous. Peter has Spanish with Ned, and MJ has P.E. 

They all head their separate ways and promise to save seats for each other at lunch.

Harley winked at Peter before he headed down the hall.

“Yo, the blonde boy winked at you dude,” Ned said once they were out of earshot.

“You don’t think I noticed?” Peter says to his best friend.

“Is there something between y’all? I don’t think MJ would be ve-” Ned gets interrupted again.

“Not now, ok? I’ll explain later.” Peter said. Ned noticed that the spiderling was frustrated, so he dropped the topic for the time being.

In the middle of Spanish, Peter feels his phone buzz, he looks around to see if Flash Thompson was in that class.  _ Good _ . Flash wasn’t in the same Spanish class as him. Peter took out his phone under the table.

PETER’S PHONE

Harley

Harley: Hey, calc is boring. How is spanish?

  
  


Of course, Harley would think calculus was boring, he was doing calculus at age 15, and for fun!

  
  


Peter: hey spanish is pretty boring, she’s just talking about the rules.

Harley: Meet me in the bathroom?

Peter: Sure.

Harley: One by the cafeteria. 

Peter: k

  
Peter raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom, the teacher said yes. Next thing he knew he was in the bathroom with Harley.

“Hey,” Harley said when Peter opened the door.

“What’s up?”

“The sky,” Harley said shrugging. Peter laughed.

“Dumbass, I mean with you.”

“Just, missing you I guess.”

“You guess? Hmm, don’t know if that's good enough for me.” Peter says, turning to head for the door. Harley grabs his arm and pulls Peter close to him.

“Peter, I really like you,” Harley confessed.

“I know.”

“Yeah, you probably do, I’m sorry I keep doing this to you. I know you have someone special in your life. I just- Every time I look at you I want you more, it’s a serious problem.” Harley keeps rambling and Peter listens. Once he’s heard enough, he pulls Harley closer, their lips so close. Peter kisses Harley. Not to anyone’s surprise, Harley starts to kiss him back. Harley even let in a tiny moan to give Peter satisfaction.

Peter breaks the kiss by pushing Harley against the bathroom wall. 

“Still a guess?” He says he walks out of the bathroom, leaving Harley against the wall, panting.

“That boy is going to be the death of me, I swear,” He says to himself

Peter and Harley end up having third period, P.E. together with Lila. The three sat together on the bleachers. 

“This fucking sucks, I wanted to play basketball,” Lila whispers to her best friends.

Harley laughs, a little too loud.

“Harley!” Peter swats him, “Shh!”.

“Mr. Keener, is something funny up there?” Mr. Wilson, the coach, asked.

“No, sir.” His southern accent made many heads turn.

“Where are you from?”

“Rose Hill, Tennessee, sir. I’ve lived in New York for seven weeks now.”

“I see, you are also familiar with Mr. Parker?” He questions.

“Yeah, well we intern together at Stark Industries.” Peter interrupts, making sure Harley doesn’t say anything stupid. Lila tries so hard not to laugh at the situation the boys got themselves into.

“Liar,” Flash says, two bleachers down. “Prove it, Penis Parker.” 

“Okay Mr. Thompson, that enough.” 

Mr. Wilson continues explaining the rules of the gym to everyone.

“Y’all are fucking stupid,” Lila says to them.

“We know,” Peter says.


	6. Show me a sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is mad at Peter, once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this fic is getting way more angsty then I expected. I guess it's what I like to write.
> 
> Follow me on insta!  
@holland.simpkins  
@samspics2004  
@sam_maya_josh_eva_pets_  
(you don't have to follow all three lol)
> 
> Kudos and comments appricated.
> 
> Enjoy!

SNAPCHAT

LilaLoo added PeterBp

LilaLoo added HarleyK

LilaLoo added callmeMJ

LilaLoo added NedInTheChair

LilaLoo added Cooper32

LilaLoo added caSSie

LilaLoo named the chat Midtown nerds

PeterBp: smart

HarleyK: alright, so where do y’all sit at lunch?

callmeMJ: come find ned and me, we had fourth together so we found a table.

LilaLoo: k OTW

caSSie: same

Cooper32: In the locker room be there soon

  
  


“Hey Pete,” MJ said to her boyfriend as he sat down next to her. Harley across from him, and Ned next to Harley.

“Hi Baby,” He gave her a kiss on the lips. Not the type of kiss he’s been having with Harley, because Harley was different. Harley was so different.

Harley looked to his left to notice Cooper walking over with his tray. 

“Hey all,” He says.

“Hey.” They reply.

Peter has his arm around MJ while he eats with his other hand. Ned and MJ give him their bread rolls.

“Fast metabolism,” he explains.

“We know!” Lila says as her and Cassie creep up behind them. 

“Oh hey losers,” Flash says as he walks by their table, Harley slams his hands against the table.

“Yo, Keener, Chill!” Flash says.

“No Flash, stop making fun of my friends.” Harley had known about Flash for a long time. When Harley would get night terrors, Peter would tell him stories. Some about his Spider-Man abilities, other about Midtown. Flash was one of those stories. He never believed that Peter had an internship with Tony, he’d also gave him hell during their class trip. And despite Peter not being out yet, Flash Thompson would call him gay or some shit like that. Harley was fucking done with it all.

He grabbed a fist full of flash’s sweatshirt in his hand and pulled him hard in his direction.

“Don’t make fun of my friends again, got it?”

“Uh, y-yeah… I got it, dude.” 

“Good,” Harley let go of his sweatshirt. Almost the entire cafeteria was staring at the Tennessee boy. 

“Country boy, I love you eeeeh” Lila sang. That lightened everyone’s mood, except Harley’s.

“Harls?” Peter says. Harley’s head is against the table. Phone in hand under the table.

PETER’S PHONE.

Harley

Harley: If you don't help me before I get a hold of flash again, he might be dead

Peter: harls... C’mon.

Harley: I’m serious Pete.

  
  


“Harley, come with me,” Pete says standing up with his tray. He walks over to the trash can. Harley at a close follow. 

“What,” Harley says, he seems pissed off.

“You need to chill, you could’ve gotten detention, or worse.”

“Screw off, Parker,” He turns to walk out of the cafeteria, Peter grabs his arm

“Hey! What did I do? You asked me to help.”

Harley walks closer to him. Poking a finger at his chest.

“You know what you did, you’re still so in love with her!” 

“Harls…”

“Zip it, Pete.” He walks out of the cafeteria, leaving Peter next to the garbage can.

**After school**

  
  


SNAPCHAT

Our friends are a mess

WandaWitxh: tony told me to tell y’all to get ur asses back to the tower.

LilaLoo: working on it, this damn bus driver tho.

WandaWitxh: Wait, cooper or harley didn’t drive y’all?

caSSie: cooper said he needed to head to New Jersey for something, he forced Harley, Peter, Lila and I to take the bus back.

callmeMJ: lol… I walk.

PeterBp: I did take the subway but then I fucking lost my metro card and have yet to get a new one.

caSSie: and we don't have MetroCards.

ShuriOfWakanda: finally y’all are out of school. Damn took ya 7 hours.

HarleyK: no shit Shuri…

NedInTheChair: ok I'm muting this I'm working on HW right now.

PeterBp: why does he need us?

WandaWitxh: training for us and the rest of the avengers,

PeterBp: damn it.

caSSie: lol. 

  
  


“Where’s Cooper?” Clint asks when his daughter returns with her friends.

“I don’t know, I think he went to New Jersey or something,” Lila says. Cassie, Harley, and Lila head up to their rooms to do their homework. They don’t have much because it’s their first day.

“Great,” Clint says sarcastically

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter says when he goes down to the lab.

“Hey kid, head up the stairs. Nat wants to train you in hand to hand combat.”

“Ok.” 

Harley completed what little homework he had to do. 

“Great, now I’m bored,” Harley says to himself. He walks around the tower and eventually makes his way towards the gym. Harley notices Peter training with Natasha. Harley blushed. He was supposed to be mad at the boy, but lord, why was he so cute?


	7. Pain that comes with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to get Harley's attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for more angst cause that's all I can seem to write
> 
> mentions of suicide.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated
> 
> Enjoy!

AFTER TRAINING

HARLEY’S PHONE

Peter

Peter: can we talk?

Harley: no

Peter: why

Harley: i dont want to talk to u

Peter: harls i’m sorry. I dont know how to break up with her yet.

Harley: u prob dont even like me

Peter: why do u think that?

Harley: cause if u did, u would have left her.

Peter: I’m working on it.

Harley: work harder.

Peter: where are you

Harley: not telling

Peter: harley keener, where r u

Harley: somewhere in this fucking tower

Peter: Imma look for u

Harley: dont

  


“Found you,” Peter says as he opens the door to the lab. No one, surprisingly, is in there.

“I told you not to,” Harley says sternly.

“Harls, listen-”

“No, you listen first.” Harley storms up to him grabs his shirt and pull him to his lips. Harley kisses Peter and Peter falls into the kiss. Harley breaks it,“You feel that, Parker? That rush of adrenaline? I want that feeling every second of every damn day from you. You are a drug to me, every time we do this secret kiss thing, I want to show the world that I, Harley Keener, is in love with Peter Parker.” Harley says as a matter of factly.

“H-Harley… I-”

“What? You’re sorry? Heard that one before. Lord, you really are fucking dumb, aren’t you.”

“Harls-”

“When my family died, I turned to you. I caught feelings for you, I kissed you, I fell in love with you, you are my everything right now Peter. When I wake up, all I feel is anxious, knowing the love of my life is sleeping under me. When I fall asleep, you are in my dreams. It’s you, and it will always be you. And if you can’t realize how deeply in love I am with you, then… then,” Harley gets tired of yelling and sits down. “I need you, more than ever. You are the reason I haven’t killed myself yet.”

“You don’t mean that,” Peter says. Harley shook his head in disappointment. 

“Remember the week after they died? Remember y’all couldn’t find me? I was on the roof, on the very edge, feet half way off. Waiting for the wind to push me, so I could fall to my death. I was about to jump. When you, you Peter Parker, came to my thoughts.”

“Harls, I knew you liked, me. But I d-didn’t know you loved me.”

“Yeah, well. You still love MJ.”

“That's false, I don’t”

“Prove it,”

“How…”

“Call her, end things with her.”

“Fine, if it proves to you, I will.” Peter immediately takes out his phone, he notices he has a few snap notifications. He saves that for later.

He calls her.

“Hey!” MJ says.

“Hey, Uh MJ… there’s something we need to talk about.”

“What's up?”

Peter sighs. “I- ok, well. You know I care for you? Right?”

“Y-yeah…”

“And I always will,” He starts. “I just… need to break things between us.”

“I know, I’ve known since yesterday.”

“H-How? And what exactly do you know?” He says worriedly. Harley looks up from the floor. Peter shrugs.

“It’s the Harley boy, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is.” He smiles at Harley. “But how’d you know?”

“I just could tell, I was waiting until you called to bring it up, but you beat me to it.” She said MJ didn’t sound mad.

“So you’re not mad?”

“No, enjoy Harley, he seems nice,” she says.

“Uh yeah, t-thanks.” He hangs up and opens snapchat.

SNAPCHAT

Our friends are a mess

caSSie: yo where are y’all?

LilaLoo: dad called y’all to dinner.

ShuriOfWakanda: who r y’all calling for?

WandaWitxh: Harley and peter

NedInTheChair: oof

callmeMJ: I just spoke to peter

caSSie: so he’s alive

callmeMJ: ye

  
  


“So? What did she say?” Harley says when Peter puts his phone away.  
“She knew.”

“How?”

“That's what I said,” Peter laughs. Harley kisses his cheek. Peter smiles, knowing he's got his one and only back.

“You’re mine now Parker,” He says as he pulls Peter in for a hug.

“Good, I’m glad.”


	8. Love in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Peter are in a relationship, who finds out first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever asked for more Wanda, your wish is granted
> 
> Follow me on insta!  
@holland.simpkins  
@samspics2004  
@sam_maya_josh_eva_pets_
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated  
Enjoy

“So we’re not gonna tell them yet?” Harley asks in the elevator, holding Peter’s hand.

“Too soon, especially with Cassie,” Peter says looking at him. Harley nods in agreement.

When the elevator dinged, the two separated hands.

“Took you two long enough, where were you?” Lila asks. Peter and Harley sit down with everyone else, they noticed that Cooper was home.

“Working in the lab, where else would we be?” Harley smirked.

“Ok, welp. Dad, guess what.” Cassie said excitedly.

“What peanut?”

“I met this girl at school, she was wearing an ant-man t-shirt.”

“Really?” Scott looked like he was gonna cry.

“Aww, baby. That's so sweet.” Hope says to her boyfriend.

During dinner, Morgan was chatting up a storm to Nathaniel, Rose, and Oliver, and quite frankly, everyone else. 

Wanda would never admit it, but she enjoyed the long dinner table (and long dinners) that she had with the Avengers and their families. It was nice to listen to everyone comparing their days, sharing thoughts and ideas, and seeing the love between the couples. At that thought, she brought her attention to Peter and Harley. They kept looking at each other and blushing, she decided to read Harley’s mind, because Peter would be able to tell. 

“Harley, can we talk after dinner?” Wanda says, both Harley and Peter’s heads turn.

“Yeah sure,” He smiles. 

Everyone helped to clean up after dinner, It felt like a real family. A really large chaotic family. 

“Harley,” Wanda motioned for him to come over to her.

“Hey magic bitch, what's up,” Harley said has his stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

“When were you gonna tell us?”

“Tell y’all what?”

“You and spider boy.”

“What do you mean?” Harley says, tilting his head at the witch. 

“I can read minds dumbass, now confess.” 

“Fine, come with me.” He grabs her wrist and leads her out of the room, making sure no one noticed.

He takes her to a hallway that leads to Thor’s old bedroom

“Listen, it was literally just an hour ago.”

“Yeah, the relationship, when was the first time you kissed?” 

Harley sighs “damn it, Wanda.”

“Tell me,” She says, acting like his older sister.

“Fine, about a week ago, when Cassie, Peter and I left the group chat multiple times.”

“And how many times since then?”

“Why do you need to know?” Harley says, putting his hands on his hips.

“I’m one of your best friends Keener.”

“Fine, 3 if I can recall correctly.”

“You were planning on telling us… when?”

“I wanted to climb the tallest tower in New York and scream that I’m dating the best person in the universe, but Peter wants to wait, so I didn’t do that yet.”

Peter was around the corner, listening to their conversation. And thanks to his super hearing, that wasn’t hard. He blushed at Harley’s last sentence.

“That’s sweet, but honestly, were you gonna tell Tony, or literally anybody-fucking-else in the tower?”

“Y-yeah,” Harley said. That's when Peter walked out behind the corner. 

“Hey,” Peter says.

“Oh my lord, hey Pete.” He kisses Peter on the cheek.

“Aww, ok now listen fuckers. You tell the rest of our friends tonight, got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” Harley says.

“I’m serious guys, they have a right to know. And what about MJ?”

Peter, now arm around Harley’s back, said: “She’s cool, and don’t worry Witch, we got this.” He winked when he said ‘witch’.

“I trust you guys, don’t fuck this up.” She says as she heads to her room.

Harley turned to face his new boyfriend. Being three inches taller than him may come to advantage later.

“What?” Peter asks when he noticed Harley was staring at him.

“I’ve waited so long to have you to myself, let me take it in Parker.”

“Oh my god, you’re so cheesy.”

Harley leaned down to kiss him, hands around the shorter boys waist. Peter’s around his upper back. 

“Ready darlin’?” Harley asks, looking down at the brown-eyed boy of his dreams.

“I think so…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


SNAPCHAT

Our friends are a mess

HarleyK: can everyone get on a phone call rn?

caSSie: we live with u

HarleyK: ik, but for the people who don’t, Shuri, MJ, Ned can u call me?

NedInTheChair: give me five minutes

callmeMJ: call me when u need it

ShuriOfWakanda: same

FIVE MINUTES LATER

NedInTheChair: ok yeah call me.

  
  


Cassie, Harley, Lila, Peter, Cooper, and Wanda were sitting on the floor of Peter’s room. Harley was trying to get a four-way call going between him, Shuri, MJ, and Ned.

“Yeah Hi! Is everyone here?” Harley asks into the phone

“Yeah, what the hell is this about Harley?” Shuri asks.

“Glad you asked,”

“Okay, so uh. Me and Harley have something to share.” Peter says Harley can tell he’s nervous and takes over. 

“Basically, this one is mine. Y’all can't have him.” Harley laughs.

“Harley!” Peter says.

“Hm?”

“Nevermind.”

“Wait, what just happened?” Cooper asks.

“You’re best friends are dating, dumbass,” Lila says. “I’m so happy for you guys!” 

“Same!” MJ and Cassie say. Harley and Peter smile and interlock hands.

“Oh! Congrats!” Ned says.

“Ooo yay,” Shuri says.

“I knew already.” Wanda laughs. 

“Alright, well I need to go, so bye guys!” Ned says. He hangs up and it just MJ and Shuri.

“You’re ok with this MJ?” Shuri asks.

“I already knew this was gonna happen.” She says honestly.

“Damn, it flew right past me,” Cassie said.

“I'm honestly happy for y’all,” Cooper says, the rest not their head in agreement. Well, MJ and Shuri say “Same.”

Once everyone left Peter’s room, it was just the boys in love on the couch, cuddling. 

“We have to tell the team,” Peter says.

“Baby, it’s ok. They will find out shortly. I just wanted one more night in the same room with you, Tony will probably move me after he finds out.” Harley says.

“You think he will?” Peter asks.

“It makes sense,” Harley kisses Peter’s temple. “We should sleep, we’ve got school tomorrow.” He gets up to walk to his upper bunk.

“Wait,” Peter says as he stands up. Peter kisses him, Harley moves his hands through Peter’s curly hair. “I never said it earlier, y-you know.”

“If you’re not ready to tell me that you love me, that's fine, Darlin’. But I will always love you, Ok?” Harley kisses the younger boy’s cheek and climbs into his bed.

“ok.”


	9. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia 
> 
> This is full of love, and friends protecting each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the sappest shit I've ever written oml.
> 
> Follow me on insta!  
@holland.simpkins
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> also, shuri isn't it this one like at all and I'm very sorry.

THE NEXT MORNING AT SCHOOL

SNAPCHAT 

Midtown nerds

LilaLoo: oof i hope spaghett is for lunch

PeterBp: aren’t u in math?

LilaLoo: arent u fucking harley?

HarleyK: why was I dragged into this :(

PeterBp: no im in science with ned and MJ fucker

caSSie: shh idc where u r. Stop making my phone a vibrator, damn

NedInTheChair: oop-

callmeMJ: ned is a vsco girl conferemed. 

NedInTheChair: conferemed

PeterBp: conferemed

Cooper32: conferemed

LilaLoo : conferemed

caSSie: conferemed

HarleyK: conferemed

callmeMJ: Maaaaan stfu 

PeterBp: can't sorry, XOXO gossip girl 

HarleyK: 3fiewouihuitewuihbivhfwehwbihv ho

NedInTheChair: dude u broke Harley

PeterBp: he’ll reboot, it’s fine

caSSie: im hungryyyyyyy

LilaLoo when r u not?

Cooper32: how are we all using our phones rn?

callmeMJ: cause midtown’s teachers are stupid.

NedInTheChair: HARLEY JUST RAN BY OUR FUCKING CLASSROOM

callmeMJ: I SAW IT

PeterBp: HARLEY? ARE YOU OK?

HarleyK: yes im very ok, but XOXO gossip girl killed me

PeterBp: where did u go?

HarleyK: idk where I am babe. Help.

NedInTheChair: ur on your own kid

caSSie: lol

PeterBp: oh no..  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AFTER SCHOOL

“Thank the lord we finally have our metro cards.:”Cassie says as she, Lila, Harley, Cooper, and Peter walked into the train station. Harley and Peter are holding hands (Of course).

“I can’t believe I lost mine.” Peter laughs. 

“Yeah, well It’s fine now,” Lila says.

  
  


They all get on the correct train, Cooper and Cassie grab the only available seats, the rest stand. Harley has his arm around his boyfriend’s lower back. He kisses Peter’s nose, quickly.

“Hey, that's disturbing the public!” A random voice behind them says, Harley removes his hand and they both turn around facing the man. He had tattoos, looked tough. 

“Excuse me?” Harley said. Lila looked over. 

“You two, being… gay or whatever. That's whats bothering me.”

“How dare you.”

“What? What's wrong gayboy?” The man stands up. All the teens turned their heads and some others. Cooper gets out of his seat and blocks the man from getting to Harley and Peter. 

“And who might you be? The third one? Threesome, huh?” He scoffs.

“Actually, these are my best friends,” Cooper said. Everyone on the subway was looking at them. Peter buried himself in Harley’s chest. Cassie gets out of her seat and stands next to a scared Peter, Lila next to her. Harley’s arms around Peter.

“Lord, you have messed with the wrong friend group,” Lila said.

“Why do you think being mean to them for loving each other is ok?” Cooper asks the man. But before he can answer, the teens stop comes. They walk off of subway train and walk out of the station literally called "Avengers Tower Station"

“Baby, you ok?” Harley asked looking at him as they walked to the tower. “You seem shaken up.”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine Harls.”

“Ok,” He interlocked their fingers and held Peter’s hand. He kissed his head. 

“Can we tell Tony before everyone else?” Peter asked.

“Sure babe.” He smiled

  
  


HARLEY’S PHONE

Old Man

Harley: Yo Pete and I wanna talk to u. Can we come to the lab?

Old Man: Can you use grammar?

Harley: lol no can we come down?

Old Man: Fine, whatever.

“Hey, Tony!” Harley says when the elevator opens.

“Oh look it’s my favorite child! Hey Peter.” Tony says.

“Damn… I’m offended.”

“Be offended.”

“We have something kinda important to tell you, Mr. Stark,” Peter says, nervously. 

“What's up Pete?”

“Well, uh-” He starts.

“We’re dating” Harley finishes. Peter gives him a death stare.

“Oh finally,” Tony says.

“I’m sorry, what?” Harley says, confused.

“Yeah, I kinda knew this was going to happen,” Tony says returning to his work. “Now get out, I have stuff to do.” He says shooing them out. 

“That was unexpected,” Peter says when they get to his room. They sat down on his couch. 

“Yeah well, he didn’t kick me out of your room or in general.” Harley kissed him. He basically climbed over him, pushing Peter down against the couch. 

“You thought he was gonna kick you out?” Peter said once they broke their kiss for air.

“Well, it was more likely to be me, I’m newer here.” Harley reached down to kiss him again. But Peter dodged it. Harley tilted his head. Peter pushed him up so they were both sitting upwards again.

“You know Mr. Stark cares about you. He wouldn’t let you go like that for dating some kid he has to take care of cause his aunt had to move far away.” Peter says, cupping Harley’s face.

“Doll, you don’t get it. Tony was the next legal adult for me. May well… you can still talk to her. And I know your parents and uncle are gone but you have May. And… everyone is gone for me.”

“I’m here.” Peter smiles, a tear in his eye. Harley moved his face to kiss Peter’s hand that was on his cheek. 

“I know, I know who is here for me.” 

“You have all of us; Cassie, Lila, Cooper, Wanda, Ned, MJ, Shuri, Mr. Stark, Pepper, Morgan, and me.”

“I love you Peter Parker, and you don’t ne-” Harley started. Peter pressed a kiss on his lips. 

“I love you too Harley Keener,” Peter smiled.

“Oh thank god.”


	10. Shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie can't spell 'shoe'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I have nothing to say lol
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated
> 
> Enjoy!

NEXT MORNING.

“Tony? Where’s Morgan’s lunchbox?” Pepper asks from the kitchen. Laura and Pepper make sure the toddlers get to school every morning. Honestly, they were the moms of the tower. 

“I have no clue Pep!” Tony says he is making sure Peter is awake. Peter is always the last one to wake up. 

“Pepper. It’s in the refrigerator. I made the four’s lunches last night.” Laura says, she’s placing waffles out for the kids to eat before they go. 

“Rose, Oliver c’mere,” Bucky says, he’s eating one of Laura’s waffles.

“Hi, daddy!” Rose, the more talkative twin says. Bucky almost cries. Steve wraps his arms around him. Rose and Oliver never called Steve and Bucky Dad or Pops or anything of the nature. They missed their own parents. The Twins were blipped, but their parents died together from suicide once their kids were gone.

“Honey… you're gonna make me cry,” Bucky says, hugging Rose. Oliver and Steve join the hug. 

“I feel like I walked into something,” Harley says walking into the kitchen.

“Rose called Bucky ‘daddy’ so I guess they're celebrating.” Cassie shrugs, taking a bite of the waffle. Nat laughs at Cassie. So does Scott.

“Alright, breakfast smells amazing Laura,” Sam said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hold up, when did falcon get here?” Cooper asks.

“Last night, Barton,” Sams says. 

“Oh,” Cooper nods, giving his mom a good morning hug.

This was their mornings. Crazy, but loving. They always had something to celebrate, having so many people in the tower. Again, Wanda would never admit it, but she loved it. 

“Morning all,” Rhodey says. 

“Hey Rhodes,” Tony says to his best friend.

“Hey Rhodey,” Bruce says.

  
  


Valkyrie and Carol walk into the mess of the kitchen, holding hands. 

“Hey, Thor is coming later this week, correct?” Valkyrie checks up with Tony.

“Yup, ok. Harley gets Peter.” Tony says.

“Got it, boss.” He salutes him and heads to the boy's room.

  
  
  
  


“Hey doll, time for school.” He rubs Peter’s back until he turns over.

“Hi, Good morning Harls,” Peter says through a stretch. He reached up and kissed his boyfriend. “I love you.” He smiles.

“I love you too, now get up.” He jokingly punches Peter in the shoulder and leaves the room. Peter blushes and gets out of bed. 

  
  
  
  
  


AT SCHOOL

SNAPCHAT

Our friends are a mess

ShuriOfWakanda: yo fuckers. Wakanda is cool. Come visit.

PeterBp: can’t. Thor is coming this weekend

HarleyK: shuri come to usssss

caSSie: ye pls

NedInTheChair: if she comes can I meet her?

PeterBp: yes ned

NedInTheChair: ok

ShuriOfWakanda: i asked my brother and he said ok, which may have been a mistake. 

Cooper32: more people in the tower? Jesus.

ShuriOfWakanda: rood boi

LilaLoo: i have a serious question : when someone describes the perfect american family, it’s the nice spouse, nice house, green lawn, 2.5 kids. Right?

callmeMJ: yeah

LilaLoo: wtf happened to the third kid?

WandaWitxh: wdym

LilaLoo: there is only half of a kid. Wtf happened. Did they saw the kid in half? Cause thats not ideal.

PeterBp: pay attention to class and dont be fucking weird.

caSSie: i'm concerned for u lila

HarleyK: same my guy. 

  
  


LUNCH

“Finally, it’s pizza day!” Peter says sitting down next to Harley. Harley immediately wrapping his left arm around Peter’s back. 

“The tower was super chaotic today,” Cooper explains. “Rose called Bucky ‘daddy’, I found out the falcon moved in.”

“Who is Rose?” Ned asks

“Rose and Oliver are Steve and Bucky’s foster kids, they are working on adopting them right now,” Cassie explains.

“That's cool.” MJ says, diving right back into her book.

“Lila, what are you doing?” Cooper asks his sister. 

“Im mentally counting how many scrunchies I have.” Lila smiles at her older brother.

“Vsco, jesus,” Cassie says.

“Save the turtles!” Lila exclaimed as she fucking banged her hydro flask against the table. 

“Oww! Damn Lila! My ears!” Peter says, hands covering his ears.

“Oh yeah, sorry I forgot.” She said. 

  
  
  
  


SNAPCHAT

Our friends are a mess

ShuriOfWakanda: how’s the love birds?

Cooper32 sent a picture (taken during lunch. Boys eye’s staring into each other.)

WandaWitxh: aww

ShuriOfWakanda: took them long enough

PeterBp: you guys realize that we r here right?

caSSie: ur point?

LilaLoo: yeah I feel like I’m missing the point here spiderboy.

NedInTheChair: this is a bruh moment.

callmeMJ: lol

HarleyK: guyssssss lunch is over. Bye

LilaLoo: oh lol he’s right. Bye guys.

  
  


SNAPCHAT

Midtown nerds

LilaLoo: yo, math is fucking boring

HarleyK: typically is, but shh I'm in my favorite class right now.

LilaLoo: which one?

HarleyK: welding. I have it with Peter. :)

LilaLoo: we have welding?

Cooper32: I take it too, I'm actually in the back. 

Cooper: Lol Harley just waved to me. 

caSSie: this is new info, right Lila?

NedInTheChair: i took it last year with peter. I didn’t want to take it again tho. But im in science with betty rn so all is good. 

callmeMJ: u love her dont u?

NedInTheChair: i guess so. She’s my one and only.

LilaLoo: awww ned thats so sweet

Cooper32: MY NAME IS TREY 

PeterBp: I HAVE A BASKETBALL GAME TOMORROW

LilaLoo: I PLAY POINT GUARD

caSSie: I GOT SHEW GAME

callmeMJ: shew

NedInTheChair: shew

PeterBp: shew

HarleyK: shew

Cooper32: shew

LilaLoo:shew

caSSie: i can't spell shuw

LilaLoo: shuw

Cooper32: shuw

callmeMJ: shuw

NedInTheChair: shuw

PeterBp: shuw

HarleyK: shuw CASSIE ITS SHOE

caSSie: o, my bad. 

HarleyK: I'm paying attention to class now. 

After school, everyone is hanging out in Peter’s room. Harley and Peter were cuddling on the couch, Lila ended up throwing a pillow at the, They are watching Star wars. Shuri texts Peter.

PETER’S PHONE

Shuri the queen

Shuri the queen: so uh... I’m outside

Peter: asolheofsdioeriohviwvreihrio

  
  


Peter literally jumped out of his seat and ran downstairs. And screamed “SHURI”. 


	11. Arrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila tries to get a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK SONY LET ME TELL YOU. IM THE BIGGEST SPIDERMAN FAN IN THE FUCKING WORLD. THIS IS FUCKING AGGRAVATING.  
but here's your chapter. 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated
> 
> Enjoy

“SHURI!” Peter yelled running out the front door almost crashing into every wall. He almost started to cry, his eyes were tearing up.

“Stop it pussy, not in front of my salad.” See, the irony was that Shuri was in fact holding a salad. But she threw it on the ground with her bags to run and hug her best friend. It’s only been seven weeks but it felt like forever and they missed each other a ton.

They run upstairs and Shuri kicks the door, which scares the rest inside.

“This is how I enter my house, WASSUP FUCKERS?” Shuri yells. 

“WHY DO YOU HAVE MY PHONE?” Wanda yells back.

“FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY!” Shuri responses. 

“Nice,” Cooper says.

“Babe come back to my arms.” Harley whines. Peter basically jumped into Harley’s arms. Harley kissed Peter on the forehead. 

“Aww, I finally witness the love birds,” Shuri said sitting on the floor next to cooper. 

“Oh fuck off Shuri!” Harley jokes while throwing a pillow at her. 

“We still have school,” Cassie whines.

“Haha losers,” Wanda says. Shuri laughs. She’s happy to be reunited with her friends. As they are with her. 

Once Star Wars: The Force Awakens ended, they agreed to leave the cave of Peter’s room.

“Oh, I see that the caveman has decided to leave the cave,” Clint jokes. His arm around Laura’s waist. Laura holding a cup of tea.

“Oh, nice to see you are wearing something other then avengers wear, Dad,” Lila responds. 

“Ooh burn!” Peter says as he jumps onto the fucking ceiling. And then he falls.

“You okay babe?” Harley asks.

“Yeah, I’m just a clumsy spider, that's all.”

"I'm just gonna go," Clint says, motioning for Laura to follow him. 

"I want coffee," Wanda says.

"it's five pm, Wanda," Harley says 

"as I said, I want coffee."

"I'm calling uber eats," Shuri exclaimed.

"that's a mood," Peter says.

So, Shuri got the seven of them iced coffee, at 5 pm. Yeah, they weren’t sleeping that night. 

“This was a bad idea,” Cassie says. 

“Fuck it, the first night that Shuri comes in is always a mess,” Peter says play punching Shuri in the shoulder. “But the majority of us do have school tomorrow, so.”

That's when Tony comes in to tell the teens it’s time for dinner. 

“Ok, Mr. Stark!” Peter smiles.

“Oh, Harley and Peter? Pepper and I need to talk to you after dinner, alright?” He says.

“Yeah sure.” Harley salutes. 

Dinner, like always, felt like a mess. Over 15 people at one long-ass table, enjoying each other. The team strived for this to happen often, but sometimes people just have to do things, so this is always a treat. 

“Welcome Shuri and T’challa, to this house and this chaotic dinner.” Pepper smiles at the guests.

“Thank you, Pepper,” T’challa says.

“Many thanks from me,” Shuri says the teens crack up. “Thank you for coming to my ted talk,” Shuri says. 

“Alright, can I make a toast?” Harley asks, standing up.

“Uh, why,” Tony asks. 

“Cause, I want to, old man. Now shh.” He says. “I would like to make a toast to the people living in this tower, for taking me in 7 weeks ago, and those who moved in recently, thank you for not forcing me to train with y’all.” He laughs. 

“Harley, that was so unnecessary, but we love you,” Pepper says, and everyone agrees. 

“Yup, ok I love y’all as well,” Harley says, sitting back down.

Dinner was fun, but Peter’s spidey sense was going off the charts, he was wondering what they had to talk to them about. 

But, they all helped clean up after dinner, and when they finished Tony called Peter and Harley into Tony and Pepper's room.

"What's up?" Harley asks, sitting on Pepper and Tony's bed. Peter sits down next to him.

"well, since you two are dating, we think it's best if Harley sleeps in his own room, just down the hall," Tony says.

"Yeah, that's reasonable. Plus the nightmares haven't been so bad lately, yeah ok." Harley nods.

“Good, because it wasn’t a choice.” Pepper laughs. 

“Is that all you guys want to talk to us about?” Peter asks. 

“Uh, no. While Shuri is here school goes on like normal, and training for you Peter still remains the same. We can’t speak for the other parents in this tower, but you two we can speak for, understand?” Pepper says. 

“Yes,” They teens say.

“Can we go?” Harley asks. 

“Yes,” Tony says. 

  
  
  
  
  


SNAPCHAT

Our friends are a mess

HarleyK: so uh….

caSSie: what did ur parents say? 

PeterBp: we can't share a room lmao. And they aren’t my parents. My parents dead, squashed, killed, bye-bye. 

Cooper32: how can u even talk like that about it?

PeterBp: i was 3 cooper. 

Cooper32: yeah, still. 

LilaLoo: ok fuck this…………..fshidihosdioghiodfihodfhioefndfi]3bh4ipifewqrg

ShuriOfWakanda: What's wrong?

LilaLoo: this boy from back home that I've been talking to doesn't want to date me anymore because I moved here. 

caSSie: don't worry, we’ll find you, someone. 

callmeMJ: there is a hot guy in your grade named Arrow.

LilaLoo: Arrow? That's ironic. 

callmeMJ: yeah, want his snap?

LilaLoo: yeah give it to me pls

callmeMJ: bow_and_Arrow

Cooper32: that's creative. But wait how old is he?

LilaLoo: coops really?

Cooper32: yeah

callmeMJ: he turns 16 in December

LilaLoo: it’s cool, I turn 16 in February. 

callmeMJ: k i told him u were gonna text him

LilaLoo: k thx

HarleyK: u get him girl 

NedInTheChair: go get that bread is.

ShuriOfWakanda: yeah, what ned said 

  
  
  
  


LILA’S PHONE

SNAPCHAT

bow_and_Arrow

LilaLoo: hey, my friend MJ (she’s a junior) told me to snap you.

bow_and_Arrow: yeah, she told me about you. MJ and I have math together. I’m ahead haha.

LilaLoo: but you’re a sophomore?

bow_and_Arrow: Yup, I think we have English and history together. I typically sit in the back. 

LilaLoo: send a pic of you? Your face I mean haha.

bow_and_Arrow: yeah hold up. 

bow_and_Arrow sent and a picture ( Blonde hair pretty short. But not buzzed. Brown eyes.)

LilaLoo: Oh! You’re Arrow. Oh okay i know u. 

bow_and_Arrow: I don't need a picture of you, i know what you look like :)

LilaLoo: lol ok. 

bow_and_Arrow: So, you know the avengers?

LilaLoo: yeah uh, i live with them… and my dad is one. 

bow_and_Arrow: Hawkeye right?

LilaLoo: lord this is embarrassing. Yeah. 

bow_and_Arrow: it's fine I’ll get to know you for you. 

SNAPCHAT

Our friends are a mess

LilaLoo sent a screenshot

LilaLoo: HOLY SHIT. he wants to get to know me

callmeMJ: told ya

HarleyK: aye

WandaWitxh: aye congrats

ShuriOfWakanda: SWOOP HIM UP, SIS

caSSie: get him.


	12. Creeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All texting in this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated
> 
> Enjoy

FRIDAY MORNING

SNAPCHAT  
Our friends are a mess

ShuriOfWakanda: how’s it going with Arrow?

LilaLoo: we’ve been talking all week, he even sat with us at lunch yesterday.

ShuriOfWakanda: yeah, ik u told me. But what about today?

LilaLoo: i have him next period. Shh. 

HarleyK: tea?

NedInTheChair: oh tell us how it goes? Also, MJ and I are still invited to the tower after school?

PeterBp: yup… just don’t scare any of the avengers, k? They kinda don’t know you’re coming, Or that you exist tbh.

callmeMJ: lmao

Cooper32: CREEPER

caSSie: AWW MAN

PeterBp: So we back in the mine. Got our pickaxe swinging from side to side. Side-side to side.

HarleyK: no no no no. Not doing this. Absolutely not. 

PeterBp: aww babe. Why not?

HarleyK: takes too long, and we’re at school. 

Cooper32:   
📗📗📗📗📗📗📗📗  
📗📗📗📗📗📗📗📗  
📗⬛⬛📗📗⬛⬛📗  
📗⬛⬛📗📗⬛⬛📗  
📗📗📗⬛⬛📗📗📗  
📗📗⬛⬛⬛⬛📗📗  
📗📗⬛⬛⬛⬛📗📗  
📗📗⬛📗📗⬛📗📗

caSSie: HOW

ShuriOfWakanda:WHY COOPER

NedInTheChair: respect. 

HarleyK: wow…

callmeMJ: *salutes* 

PeterBp: damn… thats cool. 

LilaLoo: THAT'S MY BROTHER BITCHES

WandaWitxh: SHURI STOP DISTRACTING THEM FROM SCHOOL

caSSie: what's going on

WandaWitxh: pay attention to class Cassie.

LilaLoo: bruh…. I'm in class with arrow rn and the teacher moved assigned seats and he now sits next to me. 

ShuriOfWakanda: I have nothing to do with that 

caSSie: shuri what did you do?

ShuriOfWakanda: I may have maybe hacked the school system uhhh.

LilaLoo: many thanks i love you shuri

ShuriOfWakanda: u love u more

WandaWitxh: everyone stfu. Pay attention

NedInTheChair: nah

callmeMJ: nah

caSSie: nah

LilaLoo: nah

Cooper32: nah 

HarleyK: nah

WandaWitxh: fail then 

HarleyK: i will

ShuriOfWakanda: aren’t you and your boyfriend applying for MIT?

HarleyK: oh shit, I gotta do applications soon. FUCK.

LilaLoo: lol

Cooper32: ok honestly how are we all on our phones rn? We literally are at school.

ShuriOfWakanda: I'm not 

WandaWitxh: I'm not

HarleyK: bro… we know.

NedInTheChair: peter’s phone got taken

caSSie: dumbass. 

callmeMJ: certified bruh moment. 

Cooper32: hold up I got an idea

Cooper32 changed the chat name to CREEPER, AWW MAN.

ShuriOfWakanda: aye

HarleyK: fuck… me.

LilaLoo: that's peter’s job

NedInTheChair: bruh... Peter's text tone keeps going off, it isn't muted. The teacher is getting pissed. 

Cooper32: shouldn’t have taken his phone. 

PeterBp: lol he gave it back out of frustration. Gotta put it away tho. 

Cooper32: creeper

callmeMJ: aww man


	13. Who is dating who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, may comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet. 
> 
> Insta:  
@holland.simpkins
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me alive
> 
> Enjoy!!

“I am so excited to meet Shuri!” Ned says, placing his tray on the lunch table.

“We know.” The rest said in unison, laughing.

“That's weird, Mr. Stark is calling me, I’ll be back,” Peter says looking at his phone. He kissed Harley on his head and walks out of the cafeteria. 

“Hello?” He says.

“Hey kid, come outside,” Tony said through the phone. 

“Mr. Stark, I’m in school right now!” Peter defended himself. 

“I know, come outside.”

“Why?”

“I have a surprise for you. Just trust me, back entrance.” Before Peter could respond, Tony hung up. Peter slouched out of the school. The back entrance wasn’t very far from the cafeteria. What surprise could be so important right now? 

That's when...

“May?” Peter says when he opens the back door. The sun shining in his eyes, kinda hurting him like when you leave a dark theater. 

“Hey, Peter.”

“W-what? What are you doing in New York?”

“My employers told me I could get off so I could get a week of visiting family, Cool, huh?” She smiled walking up to her nephew to give him a hug. His mouth still wide open in shock.

May lived and worked in Africa for over a year, Chad to be exact. She was a nurse. Peter was sad when she left but he knew it was for a good cause, kinda like him risking himself everyday while being Spider-man. 

He hugged his aunt back, her hair had grown out, but it was in a ponytail. She looked nice, for being in a forign country for a year.

“You look nice, May.” He said to his aunt once they broke their hug. 

“You too Peter, so… Tony gave me permission to sign all your friends out of school early so we can head back to the tower, sound good?” 

Peter smiled and nodded his head. “Ned and MJ too?” He asked.

May shook her head, and Peter shrugged and walked back inside the school. He waved to aunt before closing the door. 

On the way back to the cafeteria, Flash saw him.

“Penis Parker! Late again?” He said cornering in on him against the locker. 

“Flash, you know I was here. I have fourth period with you.” He said as Flash grabbed some fabric of Peter’s blue midtown hoodie and slammed him against the lockers. It didn’t hurt, because of his super strength. But it was comfortable either. “Flash, stop please,” he said calmly before flash threw him against the lockers again. He moaned in pain, that one did hurt. 

“Pretty boy isn’t here to save you now? Ain’t he?” He said in the worst southern accent in the world. He let go of Peter and walked away. Peter wiped off his shirt with his hands before turning back to go inside the cafeteria. 

But, just the Parker luck.

Harley. 

“Imma beat that son of a bitch.” He said, fist in the palm of his hand.

“Babe, Baby. No!” Peter said trying to block Harley from going down the hall that Flash walked down.

“Darlin’, you can’t let people walk all over you like that,” Harley says, revealing his gentler side. Peter breathed in.

“It’s better to be me then someone else.” He shrugged. 

“You can’t let yourself think like that sweetheart, I care too much to see you get hurt.” Harley had his hand on Peter’s left shoulder. “I can’t see that.” Peter nodded. He understood. With all that Harley had gone through in the past seven weeks, the least Peter could do was not die. Right?

“Harley, I know you’ve been through a lot, but Flash is nothing,” he said motioning to the hallway Flash walked down, which had Harley’s hand fall off of Peter’s shoulder. Harley leans down to kiss his boyfriend, as an all call is made. 

_ “Could Haley Keener, Peter Parker, Cassie Lang, Cooper, and Lila Barton please come to the front office to go home? Harley, Peter, Cassie, Cooper, and Lila to go home please.”  _

“What did Tony do?” Harley said looking up at the speakers that made the announcement. 

“You’ll see,” Peter said intertwining his fingers between Harley’s.

All five of them stopped by their lockers to pick up their backpacks and books they would need that weekend before getting into the back seat of one of Tony’s limos.

“Hey Happy.” All five said as they entered the car. But a female’s voice replied.

“Hey, guys.” May smiled through the window looking into the car. Peter giggled. 

“Oh! You must be in May!” Harley got out of his seat to shake May’s hand through the open window.

“I am, you are?”

“Harley, Harley Keener.” He said, and once he said his name the other three May didn’t know said theirs. 

The entire 45-minute ride back to Manhattan, Harley held Peter’s hand.

He mouthed “You feeling ok?” And Peter nodded. He was fine, Flash has been picking on him for years. It was nothing. 

May had rolled up the window dividing the back and front seats halfway through the ride so she could talk to Happy. 

“Y’know their dating sweetheart,” Harley smirks. “Or at least flirting.” Peter swatted (lightly) Harley’s arm. 

“No, no no! They aren’t” Peter looked around the limo.

“Yes, they are,” Cassie laughs.

“They are?” Cooper asks, Lila glared at him. “What?”

“You are an idiot.” She says. 

SNAPCHAT

CREEPER AWW MAN

Cooper32: Bitch @LilaLoo

LilaLoo: pussy. 

WandaWitxh: wtf is going on?

HarleyK: they got in a fight because we are debating whether or not Happy and May are dating.

PeterBp: THEY AREN’T

ShuriOfWakanda: yes they r

WandaWitxh: they are

caSSie: they are

LilaLoo: they are

Cooper32: i disagree

PeterBp: same. Wheres ned and MJ?

callmeMJ: sorry hi. I'm still in school! But yeah they are.

NedInTheChair: no? They aren’t

PeterBp: Cooper is replacing you, Harley.

HarleyK: no

Cooper32: no. I'm straight Sorry Pete.

PeterBp: damn. 

“Oh were are here.” Cassie points out, putting her phone back into her jean pocket. 


	14. Arrow part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK honestly. @marvelbygold on insta don't kill me here's your chapter, love. 
> 
> also sorry it took so long. I had a busy week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow @marvelbygold on insta i love her very much.
> 
> Insta: @holland.simpkins
> 
> I live off of kudos and comments.
> 
> Enjoy!

Welcome back May,” Tony says from the kitchen. 

“Hello Tony, Hello Pepper. Where is everyone else?” She says, walking into the kitchen with happy. The teens all running to the elevator yelling hello to Tony and Pepper. 

“On a mission,” Tony shrugs, “I stayed home to help Pepper and Laura with the kids, and with Shuri here as well, it gets chaotic.”

“Yeah, well, what are gonna do.” May smiles. 

“How long are you staying in May?” Pepper asks. 

“A week, I need to get back to my station in Chad,” May says

“That makes sense,” Pepper nods. 

_ Thud _

“What the hell?” Tony says looking up at his roof. 

“IT’S OKAY MR. STARK NO ONE IS DEAD!” He can hear Peter yell. The three adults in the kitchen laugh. 

It was true, no one is dead. They were upstairs with Shuri and Wanda, and they, of course, were making a mess. They had taken pillows from each other’s rooms and had a large pillow fight in the upstairs living room. Thankfully it was their floor and they could make a mess. They were attacking each other with pillows. How did this start? Not important, but what is important…

“Harley! Get Lila! Not me! I’m on your team.” Cooper yells to his teammate, Harley. 

The teams were: Lila, Cassie, Peter, Shuri; Cooper, Harley, Wanda. 

It was fair, one enhanced on each team. BUT! They couldn’t use their powers. 

Peter of course used some of his superstrengths and hoped no one noticed. 

“Peter is cheating!” Wanda announces.

“Excuse me! I can’t control my super strength.” Peter defended himself while attacking Cooper with a pillow.

“Yes you most definitely can,” Harley winks to his boyfriend. 

“Harley!” Cassie hits him with her pillow. “Stop flirting with your boyfriend for five minutes. 

Cassie blushed a little as she said that. She missed being with Harley, but Peter was the one he loved. She knew it was the best for both of them that Harley was with Peter. She was happy for them, but it hurt. It did, but as long as Harley was happy, she was. At least that's what she told herself. 

“Every man for themselves!” Shuri announces. 

“Bet,” Cooper says as he hits her with a pillow. Peter his Cooper in the back of the head with his pillow. 

“Hey!” Cooper said. “Don’t hit Shuri,” Peter says as he hits Shuri.

“Hypocrite!” Shuri says as she hits Lila in the leg, making Lila fall down.

“Bitch!” Lila says. She hits her back. 

“Suck it!” Shuri responds, Harley laughs. Peter hits Harley with his pillow and Harley hits his boyfriend back.

“Babe!” Peter whines.

“You hit me first!” Harley says, laughing at his boyfriend. Cooper hits Cassie and Wanda hits Lila.

Soon the teens are out of breath.

“That was fun,” Cassie says trying to catch her breath. Then Lila’s phone bings.

“It’s Arrow!” She jumps up from the floor she was sitting on. “He’s calling me! School must be out,” Lila says.

“Answer answer!” Shuri and Wanda chant.

“No! Why would I do that?” Lila looks at them, “You guys are so stupid.” She chucks a pillow that was sitting behind her at the two girls chanting. They laugh and the phone continues to ring. 

“Answer!” Harley practically yells at her, Peter sitting in between his legs on the floor. His arms wrapped around the chest of his boyfriend. Cassie watching them closely. 

“You know what? Fine!” She answers with a click. Cooper close enough to his sister’s phone to hear what was being said. 

“Arrow hey!” She said nervously, the teens laughed at her silently, she immediately raised her index finger to her mouth and mouthing “Shut the fuck up.” To her friends.

“I’m good, how are you?” She says, responding to a question he asked. “Can you come over? Uh sure. I guess you already know where I live… haha, yeah the stark tower. I mean it’s fine. I have people coming over anyways, 45 minutes? Great! See you soon… okay bye.” She hung up and threw her phone across the living room.

“Fuck!” She yelled.

“He’s coming over?” Cassie askes.

“Yes, I'm literally going to die.” Lila states. 

“Don’t be overdramatic,” Wanda tells her, rolling her eyes.

‘He’s coming here… to my house, TO THE STARK TOWER. What the fuck have I done?” Lila is pacing the floor, the rest sitting on the floor watching her freak out. 

“Dude! It’s fine!” Shuri reassures her. 

  
  


_ DING _

“Fuck!” Lila says again.

“It’s just Ned and MJ,” Peter says as he gets up, pulling Harley up as well.

Cassie looks at the floor and plays with the carpet.

“Are you okay?” Cooper whispers to her. Cassie looks at him.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” She says.

“Oh.. ok Cas,” He smiles to his friend.

“Y’all coming?” Harley asks the five teens still sitting on the floor, motioning to the elevator. 

“Yeah! Give us a sec!” Wanda says getting up off the floor. 

They walk out of the elevator to see Pepper, Tony, May, Ned, MJ, all the toddlers, Laura, and…

“Arrow?” 


	15. Broken avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR ANGST YAY.  
no, but actually this is hella sad and im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKSJSHCFEHIHJHIERER
> 
> TY FUCKING SIMPKINS KNOWS MY FAN ACCOUNT AND MY NAME.  
That was a great day... my new favorite day is September 1st. COMMENT IF YOU WERE ON THAT LIVE! I'm Samantha btw, and i don't like Hawaiian pizza @tysimpkins smh. How could he like that stuff?
> 
> But anyway, enjoy depression.
> 
> I live off of comments and kudos
> 
> Insta: @holland.simpkins

“Hey, Lila!” Arrow smiled in her direction. 

“Y-you said 45 minutes, what?” She asked following her friends into the kitchen. 

“I may or may not have already been on the road when I called you,” He giggled nervously.

“Oh, that's cute.” Lila smiles. They start to talk about their classes, and Lila introduces Arrow to Tony, Pepper, and her mother. 

“He’s cute,” Harley, who's never met him before, whisper to his boyfriend. 

“Watch it, playboy,” Peter sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend, Harley kissed him on his forehead and pulled him in for a hug. He would never choose to leave Peter. 

Peter leads Harley to Ned and MJ, the four of them talking with Lila and Arrow. Harley wraps his arm around the back of his boyfriend then winks at him. “I love you,” Peter whispers to Harley.

“I love you more, darlin’.” He whispers back. 

“Alright stop flirting!” MJ says to them, laughing through the sentence. 

Cassie and Wanda were watching from a distance, rolling their eyes at each other. 

“They’re always like this,” Wanda explain to Shuri. 

“It’s cute,” She shrugs, then walks over to join the conversation. Cooper following her. Cassie shakes her head and looks at her phone.

3 Instagram notifications for her spam and 7 for her main. She checks her main account. 6 new likes for her recent post and one new comment.

It’s a photo of all the teens together (besides MJ and Ned.) Cassie is on Harley’s back, Lila and Wanda to the left of them. Cooper to the right, Shuri on Peter’s back next to Cooper, all close together. She smiles at the photo, it’s also her home screen. It’s her favorite picture. It’s the last picture they took before Harley’s mother and sister died. She and Harley had still been dating at the time the photo was taken. She hadn’t posted it until she found out she was moving in about a week ago. She kinda forgot about the photo, but when scrolling through her camera roll on the way to New York last week, she found it and posted it everywhere. Cassie couldn’t believe she forgot about the photo for so long, she’s glad she didn’t delete it. It’s her favorite, she misses the simpler times with Harley… she just misses being Harley’s. 

Wanda read Cassie’s mind. She could tell that Cassie was jealous and a little sad. she shot her a quick text so no one could hear their conversation. 

CASSIE’S PHONE

Wanda Maximoff <3

Wanda Maximoff <3: You good?

Cassie: did you read my mind?

Wanda Maximoff <3: Maybe.. You want him back don’t you?

Cassie: of course, I was never really ready to end things with him… But Harley loves Peter. He always has. 

Wanda Maximoff <3: he loved you at one point. 

Cassie looked up from her phone over to Wanda and shook her head. 

Cassie: no he didn’t

Wanda Maximoff <3: wdym...

Cassie: You could… just tell. 

Wanda Maximoff <3: He genuinely cares about you, Cassie. Even now. 

Cassie: Idk why he ended it.

Wanda Maximoff <3: Because he loves peter. But he did love you

Cassie: Eh

Cassie put her phone in her pocket and went to go stand next to Cooper in the kitchen. Wanda followed and stood next to Arrow and Tony. 

“- And the sub was so cool, Right Lila?” Arrow asks, honestly, Wanda has no idea what he’s talking about. 

“Yeah, he let us use our phones for answers to the history lab,” Lila giggles. 

“Great, love that I tried so hard to get you guys in that school.” Tony rolls his eyes. May and Pepper shake their heads and laugh.

  


“Tones,” Rhodey says as he enters the kitchen, Bucky close behind him. They came home from their mission earlier than expected.

“Rhodes, w-what's up?” He walks closer to Rhodey and Bucky. The rest of the Avengers are crying silently. Besides one. “Where’s Steve?”

“Tony... -” 

“No! Where is Steve?” 

“Papa?” Rose says from the kitchen table, asking for Steve. Oliver holding his twin sister's hand. Bucky falls to the floor. 

“He’s… He’s gone. He died on-” Bucky starts to cry. Rose and Oliver get off there chairs to go comfort their foster-dad. They’re only six, but they know what took their parents. They know why they live with Steve and Bucky. But they don’t know that they killed themselves. But yeah, they know death. 

“Daddy? It’s okay. We love you.” Oliver says. Arms around his foster-dad who is crouched down on the floor. 

Harley wraps his arms around Peter, who had tears in his eyes. MJ and Ned joined the hug. Ned sobbed with Peter. MJ and Harley occasionally looking up at each other. May also joining the hug. Peter started to sob, ned still sobbing with him. Harley had tears forming in his eyes.

You could hear Wanda and Shuri’s gasp. Then it got quiet for a little. 

“Steve- n-no.,” Tony says, 

“Arrow, follow me,” Lila says to him, motioning to Cooper and Cassie to follow. 

“Is Captain America…” He asks Lila. Lila bites her lip and turns to the other direction. Her brother says, “Lila, hey. Are you good,” She looks up at her older brother and shakes her head. She whispers something in his ear.

“Arrow? It was amazing to have you visit, but we have something we need to deal with,” Cooper says gently to the boy. 

“Yeah, no. I understand.” He says. Arrow leaves the Stark Tower. Taking one last look at the broken Avengers. 

“Buck?” Sam says to his best friend, leaning down next to him. Bucky was now sitting on the floor, legs scrunched up and his head down on his knees. 

“Sam… I-i c-” He breaks down again, Sam rubs his back, looking up at Tony and Scott. Both shaking their heads and crying. 

Natasha was holding onto Bruce, sobbing along with him. 

His twins are now crying. Morgan and Nathaniel hug their best friends.

“Thank you Morgs, thank you, Nathaniel,” They say, tears streaming down their faces. 

Back to Cassie, Lila, and cooper, however.

“He’s actually gone,” Cooper says, sitting down on a chair that was pulled out from the table.

“I know.. It’s crazy,” Cassie adds in. Lila can’t say anything. Besides her aunt and her father, Captain America was always her favorite ever since her dad first worked with them when she was 4. 

“Lila?” Cassie says pulling her into a hug. “I love you.” She says to her. 

“Cooper…” Is all she can say, so Cassie lets go. 

“I know..,” He says to his sister, he does. He knows that she’s looked up to Steve Rogers for years. This is going to be hard on not only his father but his sister as well. Fuck it, it’s going to be hard on him and his mother as well, and possibly his brother.

“Hey guys,” Shuri says somberly as she and Wanda walk into the dining room. “Thor just got back and he isn’t taking this too well,” She states. 

“He’s here?” Cassie asks. Wanda nods.

“This absolutely terrible, he was such a kind person.” Wanda sheds a tear for Steve. She laughed a little. “And dinners are never going to be the same. 

Cassie, Shuri, Lila, and Cooper could all amen to that.

“A-fucking-men.” Shuri says, raising a pretend glass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeee 
> 
> sorry <3


	16. I Can’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffering basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Insta: @holland.simpkins
> 
> I live off of kudos and comments

Saturday, 12:09 am

CHAT

CREEPER AWW MAN

PeterBp: anyone up?

HarleyK: yeah, whats up babe?

PeterBp: im not okay. 

LilaLoo: neither am I.

Cooper32: I’m wrecked. I'm sure dad is crying

WandaWitxh: all of us are downstairs

PeterBp: wait im an avenger, can I join

WandaWitxh: i’m not sure if you should see Tony like this. But may is down here with us

PeterBp: what?

callmeMJ: ned isnt okay, he slept over at my house. He cried himself to sleep.

caSSie: give him a hug for me?

callmeMJ: will do.

PeterBp: im coming down stairs.

WandaWitxh: don’t say I didn’t warn ya. 

“He.. was shot down…” Peter can hear Sam say through tears. 

“Like Pietro.. It was awful…” Clint adds. Laura’s arms surrounding him. Wanda breaks down. Wanda has lost so much; Vision, Pietro, her parents, and now Steve.

“H-hey.” Peter says. Bucky looks up at the spider-child. 

“Hey kid, come in.” Tony says. His eyes are red and puffy. His hair is disheveled, and he is also holding a cup of coffee. Thor, Bruce, Scott, and Laura have cups of coffee as well.

On the couch is all the Avengers. Wanda, Bucky, Sam, Nat, Bruce, Thor, Scott, Hope, T’challa (he went on this particular mission as well since it had to do with stolen vibranium.), Rhodey, Tony, Pepper, Clint, Laura, and his aunt. 

“Hey Peter, come sit near me,” May tells him. He curls up next to his aunt and starts to cry. Everyone in the room looked wrecked.

“I miss him…” He says. Everyone nods in agreement. That's when the other teens come down and curl up next to their parents, except for Harley. Peter adjusts himself so Harley could hold onto him, kissing his temple every now and then.

“He deserved so much more than this,” Bucky says loudly.

“B-buck… shh… calm down. Don’t wake up Rose and Oliver,” Sam says, motioning to the twins asleep on the floor next to Morgan and Nathaniel. Bucky gets up and leaves. 

“It’s gonna take a while…” Tony says. 

  
  


Hours pass and it’s full of tears, stories, and a missing bucky. 

Around 3 am, all the teens had fallen asleep (and some of the adults) except for Wanda. She was losing her mind.  _ How could this happen? _ She thinks to herself.  _ He has always been cautious about missions.  _ She watched the sleeping bodies around her, and occasionally joining in the conversation with the awake ones.

“This is fucking ridiculous,” she ends up saying.

“Wanda-“ Rhodey says.

“I should’ve gone with you guys, I’m the strongest, I- I could’ve protected him.” Her voice picks up. Thor’s eye’s begin to water again.

“Honey…” Hope calmly says, holding a sleeping Scott in her arms.

“I can’t handle this,” Wanda gets up and walks in the direction of her own room, she throws herself onto her bed and starts to sob. 

“Why… not another one,” she says through her tears. Steve taught her how to be an avenger. And now he’s gone. 

“A-and what happens now…” she says silently before letting her eyes shut.

  
  
  


Since is Saturday, there isn't any school, so everyone is at the tower. But usually Saturdays are training… but not today. Today everyone is quiet.

Bucky hasn’t even left his room, he’s kept it locked, not even letting his twins inside. Not like they left each other’s side all day. Ignoring everyone, including Laura who was like a mother figure to them. 

Peter stayed by Harley’s side, and curled next to him, crying every now and then. Cooper and Lila stayed together as well.

“This is awful,” Cassie eventually breaks the ongoing silence of the day, but no response.

CHAT

CREEPER AWW MAN 

caSSie: guys…

callmeMJ: don’t expect them to answer, cas

LilaLoo: what’s up Cassie 

callmeMJ: huh…

caSSie: we have each other, we can get through this together. We’re avenger’s kids! Or avengers or avengers friends! We are stronger together… guys.

PeterBp: it’s just difficult, he was such a good guy.

NedInTheChair: I cried all night and I never even met him, how are you guys going to tell the public about this?

Cooper32: Pepper is probably gonna take care of that.

caSSie: guys…

HarleyK: Cassie is right, we are always better together.

caSSie: thx harls

Wandawitxh: I can’t… not right now. I can’t feel full 

ShuriOfWakanda: she’s not asking you too, but we need to stick together, and t’challa said we aren't leaving until the funeral

Cooper32: fuck… a funeral.

LilaLoo: I feel so bad for Bucky… they were finally getting their life together.

caSSie: they need us, we need each other.

ShuriOfWakanda: Cassie is 100% right 

PeterBp: I can’t 


	17. And so it ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhh this was a long road! but i love you all... thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh. Enjoy
> 
> insta: @holland.simpkins
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me alive <3

Two weeks after Steve’s death, one week after it was released to the public. Shuri left three days ago.

CHAT 

CREEPER AWW MAN 

HarleyK: fuck…

caSSie: big mood. 

WandaWitxh: whats up?

NedInTheChair: whats wrong?

PeterBp: everyone keeps asking us about Steve and it’s pissing Harley and Lila off.

ShuriOfWakanda: damn right it should

LilaLoo: just because we lived with him! 

NedInTheChair: thats annoying. 

Cooper32: kinda wish people would fuck off

ShuriOfWakanda: what time is it for you guys?

HarleyK: 1 pm

caSSie: School ends at 3 and we’re all so fucking excited to leave school. It’s pissing me off. Can’t everyone see we’re mourning? Jesus 

LilaLoo: exactly 

WandaWitxh: steve meant something to all of us, and people are just harassing you guys, this isn’t fair. 

LilaLoo: no shit… kinda wanna be homeschooled

HarleyK: NO YOU DON’T, NO YOU FUCKING DON’T

caSSie: why not?

callmeMJ: it might be a good idea for y’all.

HarleyK: i did it in 6th grade and I hated it, fucking bullshit. 

PeterBp: harls, what class are you in?

HarleyK: U.S. history, why?

PeterBp: bathroom?

Cooper32: i’ll be there too. 

HarleyK: k

  
  


Cooper walks with Harley to the bathroom near the cafeteria. Peter is in there on his phone, visibly texting to Tony. Harley looks over his shoulder and reads his texts. 

PETER’S PHONE

Mr. Stark

Peter: can u please get us early?

Mr. Stark: whats up kiddo?

Peter: people are bothering us

Mr. Stark: happy is otw

Peter: thanks

Peter looks up from his phone, “Well, Happy is on the way,” Peter says. 

“Cool,” Cooper nods, leaning against the wall next to Peter. 

“He’s coming to save us,” Harley laugh a little, swinging his arm over Peter’s shoulder. 

“Yeah… let’s just not head back to class.” Cooper says to them, taking out his phone. Harley and Peter nod in agreement. 

_ “Can Harley Keener, Peter Parker, Cassie Lang, Lila and Cooper Barton head to the front desk to go home? Harley, Peter, Cassie, Lila, and Cooper to go home,”  _

“That's us,” Harley says and opens the bathroom door. He holds Peter’s hand and Cooper follows them out the door. 

They meet up with Lila and Cassie in the back of the limo. 

“Just once, can Tony not send a limo to pick us up?” Cassie asks sitting in the very back next to Lila. 

“We’re avenger’s kids…” Lila says to her. 

“I’m not.,” Harley says. 

“I’m an avenger… period.” Peter laughs. 

The ride home was smooth, everyone was glad to have the kids from school out of their hair. People would whisper about the situation behind their backs, and the teens were so pissed about it. 

  
  


Hours after they got back, Harley’s phone rings. He’s working in the lab with Peter and Tony when he answers it. 

“Hello?”

“A cellmate from Rose Hill city jail is trying to contact you, press one to answer.” Harley looks up at Tony and Peter with a worried look on his face, 

“Kid, you alright?” Tony asks him. 

“It’s Kennedy…” he says, shaking with anxiety. “H-how does he even know my number?” He asks Tony, handing him his cell phone. Tony pressed one and the line went through, Peter walked over to Harley and held him close. 

“Harley…” The man said over the phone. 

“This is Tony Stark… why do you need Harley…” Tony tried to mask the fact about how pissed off he was that the man who killed Harley’s family is trying to contact him.

“Give him the phone!” He demands.

“Absolutely not! Why should I let you speak to my kid?” Tony asks him, he can tell that Kennedy is pissed off now. 

“First off, Harley isn’t ‘your kid’ He’s mine. Second… put Harley on the phone."

“Do you want to talk to him?” Tony asks, Harley nods as tears stream out of his eyes. 

“Kennedy…” he chokes out before letting all the tears fall. 

“Harley… i- fuck… I had it planned, what I was going to tell you-”

“I don't care… What you were going to tell me, I mean. I want to tell you something. “Fuck you, you left. A-and you decide to kill your daughter? Your fucking child? Then my mom… my family is gone because of you Kennedy… I hate you more than I will  _ ever _ hate anything… you gave me the worst part of myself. The part I hate the most of myself came from you,” He paused for a second. “I can’t sleep at night, I'm afraid that you’ll show up n’ kill me too! A 17-year-old shouldn’t need to worry about that, they shouldn’t be attending a funeral for their younger sister… she was 12! Only 12! And you murdered her… how fucking dare you call me. I hope you rot in jail…” And he hangs up. That's it. 

Peter pulls him into the biggest hug ever, not letting go as Harley sobs into his shirt.

“I love you, Harls…” he tells him. 

Tony is mad as hell though… raging… losing his mind. Harley doesn’t deserve this, no kid does. He has gone through so much death in the past seven weeks, it isn’t fair to him… to anyone in this tower. 

So much death surrounded Harley’s life. But he managed to find love and his friends, and make a family around it. 

And Cassie knew their relationship was though… Harley and Peter were set for life, everyone understood that. Including MJ. Believe me, if anyone tried to break up their relationship, MJ would literally attack them.

Life will continue to have its ups and downs for the teens, but they’d always have each other… Because what’s a team without its teammates… right?

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might make a part 3... idk yet tho... look out for it maybe! <3


	18. QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter, I'm taking a poll

Okay, it seems like many of you want a part three. If you do want this, comment in the comment section telling me yes or no.

But I'm telling y'all if I make a part three, it's gonna take a while. I'm working on three projects for Ao3 right now (one of which has parts posted already so read it if you haven't it's called "Missed Connection"). If this is something y'all truly want, I will make it. I just need to know that people are going to read it.

Also, if you guys want to know more about me, here's your chance!

Facts about the author  
1\. I LOVE MARVEL ALOT it's all I talk about lol  
2\. I wanna act for a living. I'm good at it, im not saying im the best, but I'm okay. Trying to convince my dad to sign me up for acting lessons right now lmao.  
3\. marvel helped with my depression  
4\. I love Ty Simpkins, Tom Holland, Emma Furhmann and Lexi Rabe. (aka my Instagram fan account @holland.simpkins and my twitter @simpkinsholland I post about all four there lol)  
5\. My name is Samantha and I'm 15 years old. (my birthday was august 29th)  
6\. I have three siblings: Maya (@maya_art.is.life on insta) who is 13, Joshua (@joshishere67 on Insta and Josh Is Here on youtube) who just turned 9 and Eva who turns 7 this December. I love them to death and that's why I'm giving them clout for their Instagrams.  
7\. as of right now, I'm an online school student  
8\. I'm in a creative writing club,  
9\. im Jewish (hey fellows jews <3)

Sorry that this isn't a chapter, but y'all already knew this story ended. But please!!!!!!!! Tell me if you want a part three

I love you all <3

(wanted to add somthing to this) Oml, a lot of you are Jewish! That's amazing! Happy early Rosh Hashana! <3 and easy fast! 


End file.
